Tale of the fortuity
by nant
Summary: This story starts with the scene that Oscar and Andre were attacked by mob. Notwithstanding, both could reach Jarjeyes' mansion at last. Somehow there was something had happened to Andre... Please try to find out how he was doing.


**Disclaimer:** Rose of Versailles belongs to Riyoko Ikeda, not me. I am just adding some more imagination.

This fan fiction starts with the scene that Oscar and Andre took Jarjeyes' carriage to Paris, then they were attacked by mob. Fersen came and rescued them.

Any feedback, recommendation and suggestions are very welcome.

* * *

**TALE OF THE FORTUITY **

"_Oscar! Oscar!"_

Soft, tender and concerned voice was calling Oscar. Careful and warm hand that touching her face brought her back to the conscience, then her eyes opened slowly. As though she was dreaming; the first sight that appearance in front of her was Fersen…

Oscar blinked and then looked at him again. His face, his eyes and his smile did not change; still handsome as he had always been…She was surprised why he was here; in front of her. _"Fersen…?"_ She said with dried and harsh voice.

Fersen smiled, he felt relief when Oscar opened her eyes. _"Good… At least you are safe."_ He said while his hand caressed her bruised face. She was looking around and found there were only two of them in a narrow and small alley. _"Ouch…"_ She cried when he wiped blood from her lips.

"_Oh… I'm sorry, Oscar. Does it hurt?"_ Fersen asked and Oscar shook her head. Then he embraced her before he could say _"We've better stay here for a while, it's too dangerous outside."_

However, Oscar did not respond anything as if she did not listen to his words. She still looked around. _"Andre… Where is Andre?"_ She asked quickly.

"_Andre?"_ Fersen was surprised _"Did he come along with you? I haven't seen him around."_ He told.

"_What!?"_ Oscar almost stopped breathing when she realized Andre was still within the mob. So that she made her way back to the street. Fersen pulled her arm suddenly _"Where are you going, Oscar?"_

She said simply;_ "Andre is outside! Mob is hurting him!"_

"_Wait Oscar! They will catch you if you go out again!"_ Fersen warned, but she did not care. She tried to walk out from this alley. He had to stop her, then he held her in his arms very tightly. Oscar was struggling tried to free her from him. _"Let me go! Fersen!"_ She out cried.

He held her even more tightly while said _"Calm down, Oscar! You can't go out, mob is still around here. I won't let you harm again! Can you understand me, Oscar?"_

Unfortunately she did not pay attention in his words. She had tried release herself from the arms of Fersen. _"Let me go!"_ She bawled over again and again. He was wondering now; how was she so strong while she was injuring? As she still struggled; where was all her energy came from?

All reasons had vanished from Oscar head. The only thing she could think was Andre's situation just now. _"Let me go! My Andre is in danger!"_ She said loudly.

Fersen's eyes opened widen _"What!? My Andre?"_ He could hear those words from her lips very clearly.

Neither Oscar nor Fersen could make any movement. Not only Fersen was shocked, but Oscar also. Both realized what she had just said was; only one word could expounded the feeling so well. Fersen looked straight into her eyes; those blue eyes did not indicate emotions towards him anymore… Finally, he smiled and said _"All right. You stay here. I will rescue your… YOUR Andre."_ Before he could leave, he touch her face gently and gave her a tender hug, then whispered; _"I'd do anything for you, Oscar."_

Oscar was wordless. So that Fersen ran outside and deal with the mob whereas she tried to take unconscious Andre out of that place. Finally, they could reach Jarjeyes' mansion safely…

* * *

It was a one beautiful day; breezy, clear sky and sunshine. Oscar stood quietly near big windows in living room. She had looked outside the windows for a long while. 

Although the weather was fine, in her mind was wretched. This frustrated feeling had been occurred during few days; since Andre and she were attacked by mob. Fersen came and took her to a safety place. And then he ran ahead the main street as he wanted to rescue Andre…

Thinking back about that hazardous day; it was risk, letting Fersen encountered with angry commoners. It had no doubt; he would not be alive if he was caught. Oddly, she did not bother to think about this fact; the only thing she concerned at that time was Andre… only… How fortunate, all of them were safe at last.

Andre had a lot of bruises and wounds. He was still unconscious when they reached Jarjeyes' mansion. Everybody was frightened especially Nanny while seeing them. Moreover, Cerise and Hannah screamed as they saw blood leaked out from the back of Andre's head.

After took care of Oscar's wounds; Nanny and she went to Andre's private room, and that was the starting point of the irritation in her heart.

Andre was lying unconsciously on his small couch while Doctor Lassonne was healing his wounds. Cerise and Hannah were in there trying to help doctor as much as they could. Both were maids in the mansion; Cerise was a laundress while Hannah had duty in the kitchen. Actually, doctor did not need they assistance, he could handle it. Nevertheless, Oscar did not pay attention why those girls were so earnest.

Nanny looked at her grandson. _"How is he, doctor?"_ She asked, her voice was tremble.

"_Well, he has quite serious injuries. However, he should be fine by now."_ Doctor Lassonne replied.

"_But he has been unconscious for a while."_ Hannah said quickly.

Doctor Lassonne looked over Andre again before said; _"He had lost much blood. He may need more time to recovery." _

Oscar had listened to doctor quietly. She did not avert her eyes from Andre. Her hand was touching his face delicately. Then his body was a bit budged which the eye opened. _"Andre!"_ She cried his name. A smile was appeared on her face; _"Andre. Thanks Lord. Finally, you wake up."_

The sight in front of him was a beautiful face with fair smile, magnificent blue eyes and graceful blond hair woman. She was very gorgeous as though he was seeing an angel… Was she real or it was just only his imagination? He was wondering.

Andre managed to get up, and Oscar helped him sitting up on his bed. Now he ensured that was not his dream as he could feel her warm touch. So suddenly, the next question was appeared in his mind. And he decided to saying aloud; _"Who are you?"_

Oscar was turning to paralysis whereas other people in this room were silent when Andre finished asking the question. They look at him oddly. How could he ask this question to her? For a short while Nanny raised her voice by saying; _"What the hell are you talking about, Andre!?"_

Andre blinked as he saw Nanny. Then the same question came out from his lips; _"Who are you?"_

"_Andre!?"_

"_Are you calling me? Is it my name, Andre?"_ He asked. For a second his hands held his head, painfulness was occurred on his face. _"Ouch! I'm headache! Who am I!? I can't remember anything!"_

Everyone was startled while hearing his words. Oscar turned face to Doctor Lassonne immediately; _"Doctor! What's happen!?"_

"_Ah… Well… I think he lose of memories because his head was collided strongly."_ He replied softly.

"_Can he be healing?"_ She kept asking.

_Hum… Usually, this symptom is just temporary. Give him sometimes; I believe he'll recovery soon."_ Doctor Lassonne explained.

Notwithstanding, Oscar was still misgiving. As for Nanny, she could not against her tear while listening to doctor's exposition. Tears were running from her eyes; _"Oh… Andre…"_

Definitively, doctor gave Andre some medicine and reiterated him took more rest and tried to think nothing…

* * *

The rumor about Andre lost his memories was spread out as fast as fire. All maids and servants in Jarjeyes' mansion were interested in this matter. Some of the maids tried to get this opportunity close to him, especially Cerise and Hannah. They said Andre had to stay with Oscar wherever she would go until he had not had his free time. Since he got quite serious injury this time, he had better stay at the mansion than barracks. Moreover, he could remember no one or nothing, then he had not spent time with Oscar as usual. This was a great chance for other women made intimation with him. 

Somehow, Oscar heard those words. She did not care about it at first; however the sight of affectation between Andre and those maids was agitated her little by little. Besides that she was irritated every time when Andre talked to her, he had been calling her _Mademoiselle Oscar_ like everybody. At the same time, Nanny could do nothing but cry since he called her _Nanny_ instead of _Grandma_.

* * *

It was a one beautiful day; breezy, clear sky and sunshine. Oscar stood quietly near big windows in living room. She had looked outside the windows for a long while. 

She was concerned looking outside, so she was startled when she heard the voice; _"Is there anything interesting outside?"_ As she turned her face; Victor Clement de Gerodere was standing and talking beside her; _"Oh… Have I frightening you? I'm so sorry, Oscar." _

"_No, Gerodere."_ She shook her face, and then turned to look the outside again.

Indeed, she tried to avoid him after the engagement party weeks ago. General Jarjeyes was humiliated at the time. Oscar was surprised that her father did not mad at her. He just looked at her and said nothing. Later, Nanny told her that his anger towards her was decreased because of Gerodere; _"The next day after that terrible party, __Monsieur__ Gerodere went to the mansion in the morning, at that time Mademoiselle Oscar had already gone to the barracks."_ Nanny informed her._ "Master talked to Monsieur Gerodere almost an hour… At last, Monsieur still assured about marriage."_ She could not believe her ears while listening to Nanny's words…She did not understand Gerodere at all. What the hell was he thinking about?

It did not really matter how Gerodere would think, Oscar just did not want to face him. But she could not avoid it this time, since now he was standing here beside her. As he looked at her quietly, she felt uncomfortable with the lightly smile on his face.

Finally, Gerodere broke the silence by saying; _"How are you doing lately? I really wanted to come here earlier, actually. But your father said you might need more rest at that time. I'd better wait until you get better."_

"_I'm doing fine right now, thanks so much..."_ She replied with the eyes kept watching outside the windows. Suddenly, she turned around and walked out the living room Geordere had called her but she did not stop. He looked at her back for a second and then looked back outside the windows. There was something incredible…

Outside the windows of living room was the garden. A big white marble fountain was stood in the center. Not far from there was a rose garden and Greodere could see Andre was in there; only he was not alone, a young maid was standing near him. Later he bent his face close to her, seemed they were kissing… Now Gerodere was wondering; did Oscar dissatisfy with that?

* * *

The garden was blossoming with roses. Andre looked at blooming white roses, somehow the first sight he saw few days ago got back into his heart. He met the angel at that time; she looked so beautiful, so fair, very lovely, as sweet and tender as white roses. And now that angel was standing in front of him, with unsmiling face. She looked like a dark one at this time. Her blue eyes as if fire that could burn him immediately. Andre was so sure she angered him, but why? 

Oscar looked at Andre and Cerise. _"I don't mind about the affairs in mansion. But it is better if you do it in some private place."_ She said discontentedly.

His single eye opened widen. _"What!? We didn't do anything, Mademoiselle Oscar!"_ He said quickly.

"_Yes, you did!"_ She argued. Andre was confused now. He had been walking in the rose garden while Cerise was coming. They had some chatting for a moment and there was nothing… except… He could catch all her words by now. She was taking amiss that he needed to explain. He did not know why, he just wanted her to know the truth. _"That was… There was something in Cerise eye. And I just helped her get it out."_ He told the truth.

Oscar said nothing after listened to him. Instead she turned around and walked away. Andre called and followed her. Then she stopped walking, both were standing in front of the stable now. _"I would like to have horse riding. Can you prepare the horse for me?"_ She asked softly.

Andre could not follow her feeling by then; however seemed she had good mood now.

After a while Andre brought the horse to Oscar, then he saw her frowned. _"Are you going to let me go out alone?"_ She asked simply.

He raised his eyebrows before said _"Do you allow me come along with you?"_ He was very please; a smile appeared upon his face. Oscar could not help but smiled while seeing Andre's action. Nevertheless, her smile had vanished when Hannah had shown herself in front of them…

Gerodere had been following Oscar silently, slowly and distantly. He noticed a maid had held a small book in her hands and sat on the ground near the stable. As Oscar asked Andre went for riding with her, that maid suddenly stood up and presented herself before them.

"_I'm so sorry, Mademoiselle Oscar. But Andre shouldn't go out. Riding may cause he pain."_ Hannah said, however she tried not to meet Oscar's eyes.

Before Oscar could say something, Andre opened his lips and said firmly; _"I'm fine now, don't worry. I won't let Mademoiselle go outside alone."_

"_Don't worry, Andre."_ One voice had been loud, and that was Gerodere. He was walking towards them, then stopped beside Oscar. _"I'll go with her."_ He told everyone.

Andre frowned; _"Who are you?"_ He asked unfriendly.

Hannah tapped his arm, which meant she was warning him. _"Monsieur Gerodere. He is Mademoiselle Oscar's fiancé."_ She whispered.

Andre stared at them immediately; Oscar was reluctant whereas Gerodere grinned.

* * *

_A dusty, rugged and winding road, a tree with big brown stems and green leaves, a reedy creek…all those things would change by seasons. As the current could gouge out the rocks, the storm could gouge out the mountains; the heart of human being could change as well…_

Oscar galloped the horse very fast and rousing. Gerodere followed her. Although they had gone far Jarjeyes' mansion; passed the grove until reached huge field, she still kept riding and seemed never stopped.

Gerodere had tried to call and ask if she would lessen the speed of riding. _"Oscar! You know, it's too dangerous! The accident can happen if you still ride like that!"_ He warned. However she pretended not to hear him.

For a moment he called her again; _"Oscar! Wait—Ouch!"_

Oscar stopped her horse suddenly after heard his cried. She turned her face and found Gerodere was lying on the ground.

"_Gerodere!"_ She got off the horse and ran to him quickly. _"How are you!?"_ She sat and held his head; _"Unbelievable! The Royal Guards Commander fell from his horse!?"_

Then, before Oscar could realize, Gerodere held and pulled her arms, which made her fell down on the ground. And then he hastily rolled himself over her.

Now Oscar was lying on the ground and Gerodere was on her entirety. She could not make any movement since he held her very tightly. As she had felt his body pressed on hers, the consternation had been running thorough her blood…

She tried to keep her voice normally while saying; _"You… You intended falling from the horse. It's such a shame!"_

Gerodere grinned and said nothing.

"_Would you mind release me now?"_ She asked.

He shook his head slowly before said _"No, until you answer my question?"_

"_What question?"_

"_Andre… I heard some maids said he has lost his memories."_ He paused before said _"He has forgotten everything… even you."_ Gerodere looked straight in to her eyes and asked gently; _"Have you felt lonely, haven't you, Oscar?"_

His question took her by surprised. Somehow she could not face him. She turned face aside and kept silent. Gerodere gazed her, for a second he placed a hand on her face and caressed hers delicately.

"_Look at me, Oscar."_ He had whispered. _"Then you'll see that there are only you in my eyes. Whatever happen I shall never forget you. I shall never leave you alone. I swear… my beloved Oscar..."_

Oscar had listened to him quietly. Her heart was affected by those words. She was powerless as all his words reached her hear. She could not help but look at him. Gerodere was staring her with tender eyes and warm smile.

* * *

The sun was setting. Bright blue sky was changing to reddish. Green grasses were blown by cold breeze… It was because of beautiful surrounding or evening sunlight shone upon his silky brown hair made Gerodere even more handsome. Oscar's heart was trembling underneath sunlit Gerodere… 

For a short while, Gerodere slowly bent his face to hers. He kissed her brow softly, then his lips moved to her cheeks before reached her neck. Oscar had become paralysis by his sweet touch. She could not resist nor respond any of his caress…

Somehow his lips crushed her neck roughly. Just then Oscar pushed him off and managed to sit up quickly. Her heart was still beating so fast while she was glancing him. Gerodere sat tight on the ground, his lips lifted up, made a slightly smile. However he was not keep the eyes on her, he was looking something behind her. Oscar turned her face and she almost stopped her breath when she found that Andre was standing behind her.

"_It is too late. Time for go back, Mademoiselle."_ Andre said with a serious voice.

"_Mademoiselle Oscar doesn't a child. She knows the time and yet she knows what to do or not."_ Gerodere said, still staring at him.

"_Of cause not!"_ Andre tried to keep his patience. He turned to Oscar again and said _"Monsieur Gerodere is right; you aren't a child, Mademoiselle! So you should have more thoughtfulness! A mistake can happen easily because of your recklessness! Alright, let's go home now!" _

Oscar was agape. She could not believe those words would come out from Andre. He was blaming her; moreover he was giving her a command.

"_Hey! Don't you think it is too impolite saying to your 'master' like that!?"_ Gerodere warned.

"_No!"_ Andre answered quickly. _"Whenever my master does such a silly things, I ought to warn her as a 'good servant' would do!"_

"_What!?"_ Oscar shouted. Her temper was raised suddenly after heard him. _"What do you mean by that!?"_

His finger pointed at her neck and then said; _"I can see it clearly, a mark on you neck."_

Oscar blushed. She looked at Gerodere immediately. He smiled widely, pretended not to aware that she was irate. For a second he stood up. _"Well, it's getting dark. A good servant was right; we should back home now."_ He said softly.

* * *

In the dark of midnight, Andre was restless on his warm couch. The evening incident was haunting him whenever he closed his eyes. He had known he lost control ever since Hannah said Gerodere was Oscar's fiancé. Without any reason he found he disliked or actually _hated_ this man. 

And then Oscar had gone out with him. Andre must be mad as he could not show that he did not want they went out together. He had tried to stay calm while spending time with Hannah. For a moment he decided to follow then. It was a crazy idea, he did not know which places they would go. Notwithstanding, he had kept riding until he had reached the large field. The sun was setting at that time, Andre saw two horses was eating fresh green grasses. But where were the riders?

He got off the horse and walked around there. Unfortunately, he saw Gerodere was kissing Oscar. His rage had been raising suddenly and seemed the insane feeling would have stayed forever. After that he had not known anything anymore. He had not thought if his words would have made Oscar anger. He had not cared if his act would have been rough towards Oscar or Gerodere.

Andre could not chill his head even though they had already been staying in the mansion; even if Gerodere had gone back his place for a long while or even now he was lying on his soft couch.

Finally, he got up. He realized he could not sleep at this time, then he decided to leave his private room and made his way to the garden. He was strolling in the serene night. His head lifted up looking the moon on the dark sky…

And the serenity had vanished when heard someone was calling his name. Andre turned head down and found Oscar was standing near the big fountain. He had turned to stone as he saw her long blond hair was blown by wind, her entirety was shiny by the moonlight…

_She is one girl, there is no one like her:_

_She is more beautiful than any other._

_Look, she is like a star goddess arising_

_at the beginning of a happy new year,_

_brilliantly white, bright skinned;_

_with beautiful eyes for looking,_

_with sweet lips for speaking;_

_she has not one phrase too many… (1)_

Andre slowly walked towards Oscar. He could say nothing but gazed her… She was smiling now. _"What? Is there anything on my face?"_ She asked.

"_Mademoiselle Oscar…"_ He cried her name softly. Just then a smile had gone and she raised her voice; _"Don't call me 'Mademoiselle Oscar'. You've always called only my name."_

His eye had opened widen; _"I've been that rough? As I'm your servant, I should call you 'Mademoiselle Oscar', shouldn't I?" _He disbelieved.

She looked straight into his single green eye, then said _"You aren't my servant, Andre…" _She said softly; _"You are my…"_

Oscar did not finish her words; instead she leaned her hands on his shoulder and lifted herself up. Andre was stunned; the happening just now was she had pressed her lips against his. There was only emptiness in his head; his brain had stopped thinking anything. He could not resist the sweetness of her touch…

A few minutes later she released him. _"Well, now you know who we are… Right?"_ She asked shyly.

"_Mademoiselle…" _Andre called her name; his voice was light and trembles. And the next thing happen was so fast before he could realize; a white hand was on his face. Oscar slapped him very firmly.

"_What? You kissed me and then slapped me?"_ He cried. _"What did I make you dissatisfied?"_ He wanted to know.

"_Everything!"_ She shouted. _"Everything that you've done during a few days!"_ She kept saying with angry tone and Andre saw disappointment in her eyes.

"_How dare you forget everything!? You said you had loved me. You said more than 10 years I was the only one in your heart. How can you forget the one that you love!? How can you forget me!?"_ Oscar lost all temper now. She yelled and walked straight to Andre, whereas he made steps backwards. Without looking, he tripped over a rock on the ground and fell back down.

"_Be careful, Andre!"_ Oscar out cried and pulled Andre's hand which meant to save him; since there was a big fountain behind him and he would fell into the water. Unfortunately, she was less power. She could not make him settled, instead, she was pulled. Then both fell down into the fountain. Water spread out, and both were soaked.

* * *

Oscar looked at moonlit Andre's figure. Why wasn't she realized that he was gorgeous before? He was staring at her, and she could see herself in his beautiful single green eye. He had shining black hair. He had perfect body under soggy shirt, and she wanted to touch him. Without thinking Oscar leaned her hands on his chest… 

Andre could not avert his eye from the vision in front of him; silver moon was on the dark sky, Oscar was glorious by the moonlight. Water drops on her golden hair were shining as if they are moonstone. Her face was beautiful as though a red rose. The soaked shirt was discovered her fragile body…

Both looked into each other eyes and got closer. Their lips had joined together… Under the moonlight, they shared sweet kisses. In the cold water of the fountain, they shared warm embrace…

After a while Andre's lips moved to her cheeks and slowly went to her neck. Oscar felt the thrill was running throughout her entirety when his hand touched her body gently. His fascinating touch made her could think nothing. She did not know what she should do now; pushed him away or let him caressed hers…

Suddenly, Andre stopped make any movement. His head landed against her chest and he lost consciousness. Oscar was frightened when she found the back of his head was bloody. He collided with the edge of the fountain when both fell down.

"_Andre! Andre! Andre!"_ Oscar called him over and over again…

* * *

It was very late night, so Oscar decided not to call anyone. She had took care Andre's wound by herself. 

Now he was lying on his small bed, while she was sitting on a chair beside him. She had been regarding him quietly…

* * *

Sunshine brightened in the next morning. The dark room had become shining. Sunlight caressed Andre's face which made him opened the eye slowly. He lifted his hand up and found that a soft white hand was holding his tightly. Oscar sat beside him. She was sleeping with never released his hand. 

Oscar awaked as she felt some movement. She opened her eyes and saw Andre was sitting on his couch and looking at her tenderly. He had smiled; _"Good morning, Oscar. What's happen? Why you were here?"_

"_Good morning, Andre."_ She greeted. _"How are— what!? What did you call me!?"_ She asked incredibly.

His single eye opened widen by surprise; _"Oscar. Why? Do you have another name?"_

She smiled; _"Call me again..."_ And Andre gave her a doubtful looking. _"Just call my name…"_ She said with a light and soft tone.

So that he had called her as she had repeated asking him called her again and again. Finally, Andre said her name without stopping; _"Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar."_

"_Ouch! Enough! Too many!"_ She interrupted him.

He smiled widely then said; _"Well, then, could you told me now what's up?"_

She looked straight into his eye for a while before she could say; _"Don't you remember?"_

"_You and I went to Paris. We were attacked by mob. I was hit…"_ He replied and rapidly asked her a question; _"Oh, yes! How are you, Oscar!?"_

"_I have been fine, but you…" _

"_Me? I can remember that my head was hit. So what was happen next? How could we get back home? What had happened lately?"_

Oscar was wordlessness. Andre had remembered everything right now, only he had forgotten the incidents while he was losing his memories during few days. Now she had not been sure how her feeling was; relief or disappointment as she realized that he had forgotten the event last night either…

After kept silent for a moment, finally Oscar opened her lips by saying; _"You know what? You had lost your sober for 5 days."_

"_I had slept for 5 days!?"_ Andre raised his voice. He asked unbelievably.

She grinned; _"Anyway, you wake up now..."_ She stood up and bent her face close to his, then said; _"So, tell me, Andre. What if… Suppose that I lose all my memories… I ask who you are… How do you answer me?"_

"_Hey! What's a matter!?"_ He was laughing; _"I don't think that is possible."_

Oscar had always remembered the way he looked at her on that day. The drift, emptiness and mist were appeared on his gaze while he was asking who she was... Painfulness had been occurred every time whenever she had been thinking about it… Andre must knew it! She thought. So that she was giving him a gaze the same way as he did before_. "Who are you?"_ She repeated.

He turned to stone while she was looking him that way. She acted as if it was real. She acted as though she was forgetting him…

For a few minutes, he could regain his calmness. Andre looked straight into her eye. He had never averted his eye from hers while he was taking her hand. He put Oscar's hand on his face before kissed hers. _"I am your shadow."_ He said firmly.

Oscar was amazed by Andre's reactions. His touch could make her lost control. She was rapturous while hearing his words. All those words could bright her day… She slowly bent her face close to his. The next happen made Andre almost stopped his breath. Her soft and warm lips touched his then broke away rapidly. _"Here is your prize."_ She whispered. _"I shall never forget it. You are my shadow..."_

Although it happened too fast, still she kissed him, didn't she? Andre's body had been so numb. Oscar could not stop smiling while seeing his whole entirety had stiffened.

"_Okay! I better go beck my room."_ She said, still kept smiling. She made her way to the door and opened it . Before she could leave, she turned her face to Andre again and said; _"By the way, you should meet Nanny by now. You have been making she worry for many days."_

He was still stunned; somehow he managed to nod, which presented that he had attended all of her words. She smiled widely and then shut the door. The stiffen Andre could hear the whistle. Oscar was whistling while walking along the corridor.

It was another one beautiful day; white clouds spread through the blue sky, flowers and trees were flourishing and soft wind had never stopped blowing. Andre was feeding horses in the stable. Then, light and sweet sound of violin reached his ears. He smiled while listening to the music. Oscar was playing _Die Zufriedenheit_ _…(2)_

* * *

_(1)_ An extract Love poem from Ancient Egypt from a 3000 year-old papyrus; copyright by Mark T. Rigby. 

_(2)_ Song "Die Zufriedenheit" was composed by Mozart during 1780-81.

**Note:** For you who familiar with anime; I based this story on manga version. According to manga; Gerodere proposed Oscar, and General Jarjeyes arranged the party. Then Oscar and Andre were attacked by mob after that the withdrawal was happened. That's why Victor is still being Oscar's fiancé in the story.

Usually, my fanfics are very general and light. After read **Nana's Memories **(chapter 24), I had thought about writing something heat. It's a good try though. Thank you so much Nana for all inspirations and encouragement :D

I know this fan-fiction is quite strange nearly too weird. However, I really enjoyed writing romantic scenes between Oscar and Andre (or even Gerodere). Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading as well :D


End file.
